The Legend Has Fallen
by Whitefeather
Summary: Ultimecia's thoughts as she waited for the SeeD to defeat her.


The Legend Has Fallen 

Again, a simple pov. But, unlike the other ones I've done, this one may be about a major part, but not by a major character… The usual disclaimers apply, and I need some advice- who and where for my next fic. Help me out! I'm running out of ideas! Yo, another big note, tell me what you think about the new style that I am taking on- where I have the usual pauses, but also some flashbacks. If you are still reading and can't figure it out (I hate it when people do this to their fics, but hey, if anyone is still reading, they must not care about the style.), this may help.

Italics = A flashback. (If in parenthesis, it is a person's speech) 

*****************************************************************

Time. Darkness. Domination. 

Let truth be told of my future and dreams, about my fate and destiny. These three words ring through my head without the slightest remorse or pain. I once heard there is no gain without pain, yet… not once have I suffered since coming to this power. This power… the power that sets me apart from all mortals, and stands me higher than them… how dare they try and come to me, as though we are equal, as if they have the same power as I. 

_(You are the strongest that we know of, master. We will not fail you) _

They have achieved time compression. 

Like locus across all generations, those foul SeeD's still come. Forever moving, their only mission to kill me. Yet they will not succeed! I will not succumb to their pathetic powers! But… yet… in my dream I have seen them wining. How could it be? 

The great Andro has failed me. 

_(He was the weakest; the others will surely stop them) _

That proves that they are here, I am now so sure of that. Only they, those SeeD fools, could have beaten Andro without their abilities. I can feel their presence, pounding against my heart like a rabid dog. Tonight… tonight will be the deciding night. Who will win this war? Those retched SeeD's, or I, the great Sorceress Ultimercia? 

Dolmen and his son have fallen. 

_(They were supposed to be the final rung of the chain, how can I keep going?) _

I smile, and try to imagine what this new power will be like. Now that they have achieved time compression for me, I will not have to hunt down that brat Ellone and do it myself. She has the power, the only power of all 5 sorceresses that I do not have to call my own- the power of time. I must find some way to transfer her powers to myself. 

Ulframiter + Triedge have succumb to the SeeD's power. 

_(One left if the SeeD do their job sloppily. All SeeD are like that, and they will like the SeeD before and after their time)_

My knuckle turns a ghostly shade of white, as I hold to the edge of my chair. Tightly. Now, with their powers back and the main bosses and guardians defeated, they could come to me without having to fight. Are they stupid enough to try and fight me without all of their abilities unlocked? The answer comes to me with my messenger. 

Galganture has been killed. 

_(They will come now)_

Not to be the one to be afraid to admit it, I let out a heavy sigh of relief. Yet… why was it relief? They would only come more prepared to kill me. As if they could. And also, they may have only stopped to fight one more time. Thy could be outside the heavy cold steel doors that separate them from me, deciding whether or not to…

Katoblepas and Crystaledge have fallen. 

_(There is only one left- he must hold up, or all is over) _

I let out a laugh like a dyeing calf. They would try and come in here full force, unlike the other SeeD's whom I had let in for fun. The SeeD, always so cocky and sure of themselves, so unlike me. Only… I had gotten cocky- it had been when Edea was still on my side with her powers to boast, Adel was in her little cage in space, and Seifer and his posse were here before me. As I could still make contact with Adel, I had to finalize my plan to get Edea into the Gabildian political office. It had been the last time we all were in contact at the same time- and one of the worst times as well. 

_One of the knight's last comments to me before he left was harsh, yet it still echoes in my mind. (You should read the Tell-Tale Heart if you wish to see your future) _

Tiamet has lost to the SeeD. 

_(Now it's over, I must fight them. There is no more time to contemplate this.) _

Sweat races down my hands like a waterfall. If they have beaten him, I will be next. The pure irony of this situation makes me want to laugh out loud. The only ones who make it were the ones who I believed to be failures in life. The ones who are the 'sons and daughters' of 'Matron' and Cid, the SeeD leader and Sorceress. 

The enter, and the fight begins. 

Last thoughts pour into my head as I create a maelstrom to hit them. It really is coming down to this, so why…. Why should I let them hit me down? 

I step back and summon my GF. 

It truly is coming down to this. Everything, everyone. Will the sorceresses win, or will the SeeD win? Who will win this age-long battle? The battle which has gone on for more that 1,000 years, or since the time of Hyne himself? 

My guardian force fails me. 

I junction myself alongside him, to aid him, yet not feel the full force of the blows. Either way, I win this fragment of battle; and they know it. Those that I have chosen, the two orphan girls and that hyper boy, are winning. My anger gets the better of me, and I call forth a killing blow to both the SeeD and the guardian force- the Shockwave Pulsar. I watch with satisfaction as the boy and the hyper girl fall from the hit. If only I had knocked the teacher off… I would have won, but now I am on my own. 

I am on my own for the final fight. 

I summon an Angel spell, which brings forth the sorceress and that darned Loire boy. Yet, when I look into their eyes, I know how this battle will turn out. They will win. 

_All of them; the 'sons and daughters' of Edea and Cid and that sorceress girl; will win. _

_Squall Leonheart, the son of the president of Esthar. _

_Quistis__ Trepe, the mediator and teacher who always abided by the rules. _

_Zell__ Dincht, the boy who was the symbol of Balamb. _

_Selphie__ Timlet, the girl who was the last one to transfer to Balamb before the missile attacks. _

_Rinoa__ Heartilly, the girl who led resistances against her father, and held the powers of the sorceress._

_Irvine Kinneas, the sharpshooter from Gabildia, who left us for them and led them to understand. _

The ultimate sorceress, the era, and the legend have fallen. 


End file.
